"Conductor"
There was an indie game in development by a single person, the game was called, “Conductor”, and the point of the game was to create the most destructive, most brutal train wreck you could. The game was first trailered on Newgrounds where it got a lot of support. Conductor was one of those, Intense, Crude Humor, and Violent games that only had a point in getting your adrenaline up. People liked the game and asked for certain features in it, such as disasters like earthquakes, tornados, and mass flooding options to increase the amount of damage the train caused. The creator of the game soon started making trailers more often showing these new features being added, however, after a month, the game’s updates stopped appearing. People got confused as to why “Conductor” was no longer getting any new news. It was found out that there had been an actual train wreck the other day that so happened to have the creator of “Conductor” on it. His body wasn’t found, however his laptop was, however, with a hole that went clean through the screen, making it virtually useless. After the wreck, when police and paramedics came to rescue as many as possible, they managed to find the laptop and found it was actually still working. After connecting it to another screen to view its contents, they found that it was in an almost complete version of the game. When they looked around in the game’s camera overhead view, being that it was a cartoonish overhead game, they saw that the train wreck in the game, completely matched the one that had just happened, to the train’s name and number, to the railroad it was on, and the location of everything. Looking in the “Kill Count”, “Injured Count”, and “Alive Count” tabs in the game, they found the creator of the game’s name and age, and multiple other people still alive. Under the “Injured Count” tab they found a woman named “Shelby Davis” Who was a 37 year old women with a broken arm and fractured leg, located in box car 3 of the train. When rescuers went to investigate Boxcar 3, they found the said women in the mentioned in the game, with a broken arm, and fractured leg. Looking at her ID and Driver's License, it read Shelby York Davis. at age 37, born 1978. Back in the game, they located another person, named Robert Smith, age 20, with a broken neck and broken right orbital. He was located in Box Car 2, under some debris, and sure enough, looking in Boxcar 2, under debris was 20 year old man Robert Smith with a broken neck, and broken right orbital. Finally, in the game, there was a little girl and her mother by the names of, Emily, and Julie Duffer, ages 6 and 25. The little girl had two broken arms, a broken leg, and she could not speak, but she was alive and breathing. Her mother was in a coma with a cracked skull, and both legs broken. They were both located in Box car 3 but stuck between some of the far back seats, and when investigated, they were found. The game had gotten everything accurate, but how was the question. Because of its accuracy, the game was taken off the laptop via flash drive by the U.S. Government and taken away to be looked over. After being analyzed, it has not been confirmed as to how the game was able to calculate this wreck so accurately, as being played through over and over again, the game was always randomly generating the layout differently. Doing many controlled tests, they made false train wrecks and looked to see if the game had calculated any of them. They were disappointed. The game was still doing its own randomly generated scenarios over and over again, so it was still a complete mystery as to how the game made that one accurate calculation, and so “Conductor” will still be looked over as time goes by. The creator, Jeffrey Alan Stewart, age 16, born 1999, was never found, and was speculated to have somehow miraculously have caused the train wreck in the first place, however, there wasn’t any clear evidence to prove such. Until a month later, on “Conductor’s Newgrounds page, a new video was put up. It had a bunch of white text on a black background that read, ' ' “Due to unfortunate events, Conductor, has been canceled.” “I’d like to say to all of my supporters of the game, that I appreciate all your creativity, and unique ways to enhance upon the game’s functions.” “However, I must confess. The game wasn’t meant just for the enjoyment of creating train wrecks.” “You see, I had given it an… Let’s call it, an “Ability”. That everyone once in awhile, the wreck you would cause, would have not just been within the game, but somewhere nearby, it would actually happen.” “The reason? Well it’s very simple. “Committing murder in video games is all fine and dandy, unless you're an overprotective parent, or overly religious. While as in real life, you cannot just walk up and do, and expect everything to go in your favor.” “So, I combined the two. While It wasn’t my physical hand that had caused many wrecks, it was however, my very doing. I’d started it, jumped off at the right moment at the station, and just let it play out. It was rather exhilarating hearing it on the news, but what caught me off guard was that they managed to retrieve, and use my computer with the game. But, now that they have, I’m in hiding.” “I still have many more ideas in my head, of other pleasurable ways to destroy everything via simple programming for a video game.” “And I plan on making them all a reality. And as such, here’s a teaser for my NEXT game.” ' ' The screen cut to black, and in a cartoonish style similar to Conductor, it showed two planes flying close together within the air, heading towards two large buildings. Text was at the bottom. ' ' “Seem familiar? It’s not 2001, but I plan on reusing this idea. Which, yes. That wasn’t terrorist. That was my programmed beings. I caused 9/11. And I plan on doing it again, very soon.” “With love. ~“J.A.S”.” The video ends just before the planes come in contact with the buildings. The video was removed off of Newgrounds, that following afternoon. ( This story was created and posted by ~Geshtro) Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story